Empty Bottles, What Fills Them and The Mobs To Go With It
A recurring and staple part of Legend of Zelda is empty bottles and putting stuff in them. There are 7 items asociated with bottles, however 1 can only be gotten by drinking another. The 7 items are: *Empty Bottle *Lon Lon Milk *Red Potion *Grandma's Soup *Grandma's Soup 1/2 *Golden Dust *Molten Golden Dust Uses and Crafting Empty Bottle The crafting recipe for the Empty Bottle requires 6 x Glass Blocks. 1 of the Glass Blocks take the top centre slot of the crafting table. 2 of the Glass Blocks take up the middle left and middle right slots in the crafting table. The remaining 3 glass blocks take up the bottom 3 slots in the crafting table. This recipe is affected by the Zelda Adventure Mode Boolean. Lon Lon Milk Lon Lon Milk has no crafting recipe and can only be gotten from a Lon Lon Cow. Lon Lon Cows are distinctive in that they are similar to Dairy Cows and they have a distinctive purple collar. Using an Empty Bottle on a Lon Lon Cow will give you Lon Lon Milk. The Lon Lon Milk removes the same potion effects as the Milk Pail . Red Potion The Red Chu is a new hostile mob in the game. It acts in a similar way to a Slime, in that it jumps rather than walks. It does a low amount of damage, has low health and has a 1 in 4 chance to drop 1 x Red Chu Jelly. Red Chus will spawn naturally in the following biomes: *Plains *Forest *Forest Hills *Extreme Hills *Birch Forest *Birch Forest Hills *Extreme Hills Edge *Extreme Hills Plus When you collect Red Chu Jellies, you can craft them into a Red Potion. The crafting recipes requires 3 x Red Chu Jelly and 1 x Empty Bottle. The 3 x Red Chu Jellies take up the top 3 slots in the crafting table. 1 x Empty Bottle takes up the middle centre slot in the crafting table. The Crafting Recipe for this is affected by the Zelda Adventure Mode Boolean. Added in with the Red Potion is Doc Dandam, the Potion Maker/Seller from Wind Waker. If you're holding Red Chu Jelly, have more than 3 in the held stack, and have an Empty Bottle in your inventory, Doc Dandam will make a potion for you. If you're holding 3 or more Red Chu Jelly but don't have a bottle, Doc Dandam will tell you that if you have a bottle he can make a potion for you. If you're holding less than 3 Red Chu Jelly, Doc Dandam will tell you that with 3 Red Chu Jelly and an Empty Bottle, he can make the Red Potion for you. If you're not holding any Red Chu Jelly, he'll tell you that for 3 Red Chu Jelly and an Empty Bottle he can make you a Red Potion. The Red Potion itself heals either 4 or 6 health, depending on if the Zelda Adventure Mode Boolean is activated. Grandma's Soup The Grandma's Soup is the soup from the Wind Waker given to you by Link's Grandmother on Outset Island. Like in the game, drinking the soup gives you some positive potion effects. It will give you: *Damage Boost for 60 seconds *Regeneration for 30 seconds *Damage resistence for 45 seconds As the soup is quite over powered, there is no crafting recipe for it, though I may add one in in future. The soup, like in Wind Waker, holds two portions. When you drink it, it'll become "Grandma's Soup 1/2". Both portions give the same potion effects. Golden Dust and Molten Golden Dust Golden Dust is part of the trade to get the Gilded Sword from Zubora. To enable the Gilded Sword to be available in Survival, I've added a crafting recipe for Golden Dust and I've added something called Molten Golden Dust as well. This is purely to add an extra layer of difficulty and time to get the Gilded Sword, as it is a powerful sword. The crafting recipe for the Golden Dust requires 1 x Empty Bottle and 2 x Gold Block. I've made this recipe quite expensive because the Gilded Sword that it leads to is very powerful. The 2 x Gold Block takes up the top centre slots and the middle centre slot of the crafting table. The 1 x Empty Bottle takes up the bottom centre slot on the crafting table. This recipe is affected by the Adventure Mode Boolean. To turn the Golden Dust into Molten Golden Dust, simply but it in the Furnace. As a warning, I'd advise against drinking the Molten Golden Dust. Future Plans I'll be adding more Chus and Potions when I come up with reasons to add them. I may add one for food at some point, but I don't particularly see a lot of point in doing so. I am wanting to add magic in at some point, but that'll be way in the future. I'll be adding in Link's Grandma as well in future. Known Bugs *The Chu's are meant to be slightly translucent, however the graphics glitch a little so they appear solid. There's not much I can really do about this. *When getting milk from a Lon Lon Cow, the way I did it glitched it a little. Vanilla and Dairy Cow milk replaces the bucket/pail with the milk. The Lon Lon Cow deletes the Empty Bottle and drops the Lon Lon Milk for you to pick up. Chances are it'll still end up in the same slot. I will be fixing this soon. Category:Nosh Zelda Mod Category:Items Category:Potion Category:Entity Category:Hostile Category:Passive